


clemens

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, about-to-become-dad-fic, this is just a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ignis finds a child amidst rubble.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	clemens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agitatedstates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/gifts).



> this is my holiday exchange gift for agitatedstates!! it's been a while since i wrote anything, so i hope this is ok and you like itヽ(；▽；)ノi had to do warm dad promnis - but also i wanted to write the acquisition of said child more than the actual care of the child??? i dunno. anyway, happy holidays!! <3

Something was burning.

It wasn’t like the scorching scent of a fire spell, or the cloying thick heat of a daemon borne of flame - no, this was a different kind of fire. A man-made one. An accident, surely, as Ignis was roaming through old Lestallum, and he could think of no good reason for someone to intentionally set a residential building on fire.

“Hey- you’re a hunter, right?” He suddenly hears from his right. Two years wasn’t quite long enough to come to terms fully with his blindness, even if he was adjusting exceptionally. “I was hoping- oh. Never mind.” Apparently, two years wasn’t long enough for others to come to terms with the fact that yes, he is still in fact competent despite his disabilities.

“Now, now,” he said, a little bit of venom seeping into his words despite himself. “You’ll find me full well capable of everything a sighted person can do. Is this about the fire?”

“Wh- yeah, actually,” said the mystery man. “D’you mind finding other people to come help out? The place should be empty of people, and the fire’s already been contained, so it’s not an emergency, but more hands are always welcome.”

“Unfortunately, all extra manpower I had at my disposal is currently occupied.” The ‘extra manpower,’ also known as his boyfriend Prompto, had taken the opportunity to aid in a separate, more urgent daemon hunt when they arrived, leaving Ignis to answer the distress call that had brought them here in the first place. “But I’m more than willing to help however I can.”

“Alright,” said the man, and Ignis followed the sound of footsteps.

Once they reached the source of the flame, Ignis could smell the extent of the damage. The odor of charred wood, burnt plants, and the residual heat of the embers spanned a fairly large area, but the sound of the fire appeared to be contained in one small area, about the size of an apartment.

“Hey. You the extra help we called for?” A new voice emerged, gruff and old.

“Yes. Judging by the sound, however, it seems as though you won’t be needing my help regarding the  _ actual _ fire. Would you rather I search rubble for anything undamaged, in case some items are intact enough to be salvageable?”

“Dunno how’d you’d do that, but go ahead.” Ignis could almost hear him rolling his eyes. He bit his tongue and moved towards the scent of hot coal.

Using the end of his cane, he poked around, occasionally picking up anything that felt soft like a child’s toy, or jingled like someone’s necklace. But when the tip of his cane met a small ring, it skidded across the remains of the floor -

\- Until is stopped unnaturally.

Had it hit the wall, there would’ve been a  _ thunk _ . Had it simply lost momentum, it would’ve made noise as it spun to a stop. But it didn’t. It sounded like someone had picked it up.

“Excuse me,” he started. “Are you a hunter?” He was met with silence. “If you’re not, would you mind terribly if you returned that ring to me? It’s not mine, but I’d like to hand it over to the-”

Hurried footsteps pattered away.

“-Hunters. Oh, dear.” As quickly as his burnt obstacle course would let him, he hopped over and through the empty apartments, following the sound as it got thinner and further.

_ A child _ , he thought. No adult would have steps this light.  _ Probably also barefoot, if the sound of skin against asphalt were indicative of anything. _ Who was this, and where were their parents?

Suddenly, Ignis was met with a force to his abdomen, and with a full-bodied “oof,” he fell to the ground graceless as a sack of potatoes, a small child wrapped around his waist. Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed the kid and held his wrists, even as he struggled.

“Now, look here,” he started, struggling to catch the breath the (surprisingly strong) kid knocked out of him. “You can’t go around stealing what’s not yours. So, give it back, and then I’ll let you go.”

The boy simply whined and grunted, trying to squirm and kick his way out of Ignis’ grip. Ignis clicked his tongue, and then held the child closer so he might reach his hands easier without losing his grip.

What he  _ wasn’t _ expecting was for the boy to slump into his chest as soon as he came close, and heave full-bodied sobs into his shirt.

“Oh, dear,” he found himself saying for the second time in a row. Awkwardly, he brought his arms up around the boy, attempting to console him, though he doubted his efforts were particularly fruitful.

In fact, if anything, he managed to make it worse. The boy cried harder and curled tighter into him, clinging to his shirt with a relentless desperation that made his stomach suddenly bottomless. He didn’t even mind the pain from his nails scratching into his collarbone - he just stood up, careful as can bee, and lifted the boy with him.

For a tall, fairly large kid that was able to knock him clean off his feet, he was shockingly light and scrawny. There was almost no fat or even muscle on him, just sharp joints, loose skin, and the suggestion of internal organs.

He adjusted his cane, adjusted the boy so his head was on his shoulder and his legs around his waist, and started walking. “I’m sorry for grabbing you like that,” he said, once the kid stopped crying. “Do you still have the ring on you?” A wordless nod. He held his tongue, then asked “Was it really yours?”

Another silent nod. Ignis sighed.

“I’m afraid I don’t know where exactly we are at the moment. I was chasing you without much thought as to where I am in relation to the rest of the town. Do you mind telling me where I am?”

At first, he was greeted with no sound. But then, he heard the intake of breath, and-

“Ignis!”

As much as he loved to hear the sound of his boyfriends voice, Ignis was equally exasperated at the fact that it made the boy shut up instantly.

“Ignis, where- what are you holding?!” Prompto’s shock was almost palpable.

“Who, I think you mean, and this is -” And then he paused. Because he didn’t know. He didn’t know the boy’s age, or his name, or even get a feel of his face. “-Well. That’s not urgent. Right now, I’d like to return him to his guardians, whoever that may be.”

“Right. That sounds reasonable.” There was a scrape of sweaty palms against jeans. “Hey, little buddy,” Prompto cooed. “Mind telling me your name?”

Unsurprisingly, he remained silent.

“Th-That’s okay. I get it. You don’t really know me. It’s cool, we’ll go find your mom or something and then we’ll be on our way. You don’t being stuck with us for a little bit longer?”

It took a minute, but the boy slowly nodded, then dug his nose almost painfully into Ignis’ shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Oh, boy,” whispered Prompto, when the breathing of the child eased out as he slept.

“My feelings exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little short :/ sorry if anyone wanted to know, i named the kid clemens. thats where the title comes from. :3


End file.
